


Behind the door, beneath the blanket, to not giving you up

by annstro (an_nn_n)



Series: Secret Relationship [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/annstro
Summary: "One thing I will never give up, it's loving you"
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Secret Relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920151
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Behind the door, beneath the blanket, to not giving you up

In the dim light of cheap hotel room. Beneath the thick duvet. gazing at the leaking ceiling. The two bodies lay side by side. The busy Seoul can still be heard, even its dawn time, even the cheap hotels are located deep in the dark and dirty alley, somehow they still can hear the hustling sound and honking car. 

“We have another hour before you can go out,” One of them said. eyes still on the only lamp in the room.

“We can go out together,” the other responds, looking at the same lamp. 

“Naah, too risky. Dispatch could be everywhere. Or people who willing to sell information just for mere money,”

Eunwoo is puffing out another smoke from his lips, cigarette is lit in between his fingers, “Is there any time you just want to give up?”

“Give up?”

“Too tired to play cat and mouse. Even to our friends. I mean we did this behind their back. If we afraid of dispatch we can just fuck at our dorm but here we are, in cheap sex hotel,”

Moonbin take the cigarette from Eunwoo hands, take it for himself, “I just don't want to disappoint our member,”

Eunwoo see his cigarette rest on Moonbin thin lips, “Do you think they are that stupid to never know there is something between us,”

“We are quite good. See how our staff are not in our back again?”

Moonbin takes out the cigarette, he moves to lean on his side to look at Eunwoo. He crushed the cigarette in the ashtray in Eunwoo's bedside table, it made the duvet go down, revealing his bare chest into Eunwoo's eyes. Moonbin then gives a chaste kiss to the other man, it turns into a hard deep kiss. “Giving up? I can give up my life, I can give up my career. Remember last year, I'm that close to giving up my whole career. But there is one thing I can't give up,” Moonbin looks deep in Eunwoo eyes, their distance is merely inched apart, “Loving you,” Eunwoo grabs Moonbin nape, returning another kiss between their lips, It's not sweet, full of feeling kiss, it's rough, hard, rushing, yet it feels more realistic, it fits them.

Moonbin's hand goes under the duvet, feather touches into Eunwoo's bare chest and in another second, He grips Eunwoo's hips hard. Basically they both are still naked from their previous activity. Eunwoo put his hand into Moonbin's muscled chest, giving it a little push. Their lips parted. Moonbin can clearly see how Eunwoo lips are red and swollen, sensing how rough they were kissing.

“We don't have the time for another sex. I need to get out. Our time is out”

Moonbin groaned and threw himself back to his original position. “God knows when we're gonna have time for this again?”

Eunwoo shrugs, he walks to take his underwear, revealing his bareback to Moonbin and wearing his underwear and trousers. “I don't know. In the end of the year maybe? You will be busy with unit debut. And then both of us for drama, and comeback, and anything. We don't have time Bin-ah. We never have,”

Eunwoo is wearing his shirt and takes the jacket from the stands, “We can always sneak back like usual,” he said.

Moonbin scoff, “Yeah as if we can stand only with 5-10 minutes make-out session,”

Eunwoo takes his mask and caps. He walks into the bedside of Moonbin. He bows so it's close enough to Moonbin's face, “You know I do want to stay longer with you. But I do know the reality of our relationship. I know the hard truth about our choice of love. It's either we proceed or we give in. You choose,”

Moonbin lean forward just before Eunwoo close his lips with his mask, “As if I want to give you up,”

Moonbin knows Eunwoo is smiling behind the mask, “Same goes to me. I love you hard enough to let you go. Anyway, I should really go. See you in the dorm, in another hour?” Moonbin nods.

Eunwoo walks out from the cheap room. Let the creaking sound enter the room as he opens the door. He walks out of the hotel, heads down, and walks far enough to make sure he is safe before halting a taxi, mentioning the station as his stops, a way so they don't know its Cha Eunwoo and they don't know its Astro’s dorm. Just after he arrived at the station he did enter the station just to out from another end, he received a text.

**Moonbin** : I’m not giving you up Dongmin,

**Moonbin** : I love you

Eunwoo smiles behind the mask, he types the reply quickly.

**Dongmin** : Love you too. Waiting for you at the dorm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading...  
> I write it in the span of hours (Although I should do my paper, I did this) and I personally don't really like to write about sexual activity but I found this fic is beautiful in its own way.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment so I can be better on writing...
> 
> have a nice day~


End file.
